


Flu Season

by CrazyLilAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLilAngel/pseuds/CrazyLilAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Mini_NaNoWriMo 2007. A short little piece, and the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

Flu Season.

 

The patient lies in bed; curtains drawn, lights on low, not a sound to be heard in the vicinity. The symptoms are known by all:

 

“Unrelenting pain, nausea, frequent bouts of unconsciousness, inability to taste, persistent fever, the smell of infection, cracked lips, pallid skin, disorientation, and barely able to eat”

 

Various medications are now arranged on the dresser, and there are frequent, hushed visits by concerned relatives. Nobody knows how long this ordeal will last…

 

It has been coming. It has been expected. It is, now, officially, Flu Season.


End file.
